Jealous
by ShoeLover
Summary: Nathan and Audrey are jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Haven or the characters. All belong to the people who made the show.**

_Who does she think she is? Flirting with my Nathan. Ok, I know that he is not MY Nathan. But still. Maybe she is a witch. She probably put a spell on him and made him like her or something. That's it. He is under a spell. OMG. I'm going crazy. Thinking he is under a spell is crazy even for me. I think I'll just call Nathan and ask him if he wants to go and get some pancakes._

"Nathan"

"Hey, want to get some pancakes?"

"Oh, I um actually kind of already made plans."

"Oh. Well that's cool. I'll see you later then."

"Um. Ok. Talk to you later."

_You know what she is a witch. Nathan is having my pancakes with that stupid witch. She probably doesn't even like pancakes. That's it. Get a grip Audrey. If Nathan is going to go out with the witch then I will go out with Duke. Yeah that's what I will do._

"Hey Audrey. Sorry about breakfast. How about we have lunch together? I'm kind of hungary after doing all this paper work."

"oh, It's ok Nathan. I already have plans but thanks."

"You do with whom?"

Just then Duke came in with his charming smile.

"What's up Tin man?" "Audrey, you look nice as always."

"Duke, he is the one you have lunch plans with?"

"What's that suppose to mean? Why can't Audrey be having lunch with me?"

"Because you're a"

"Hey! You two do know that I am right here. Now if you two are done arguing, Duke can we go to lunch."

"Sure. Bye Tin man."

_Are you kidding me? Audrey is having lunch with Duke? The stupid, people user Duke. What does she see in him? She should be having lunch with me. Just like how I should have been having breakfast with her. I mean seriously what will Duke and Audrey even talk about? Nothing they won't have anything to talk about. Yeah then Audrey will realize that they have nothing in common and that she would want to have lunch with me forever. Ok I know that is aiming a little high but still. It should be Nathan and Audrey, not Duke and Audrey._

"So, how was your lunch with Duke?"

"Fine"

"Oh, well that's good."

"yep"

"Are you going say anything that is not just one word?"

"Probably"

"Well I'm going to go home now. Do you want a ride?"

"Nope"

"Ok, then goodnight Audrey"

"Goodnight"

Knock, knock. _Who could it be? This is my time to be angry and grumpy. And to regret the stupid lunch with Duke._

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well you know I was in the neighborhood."

"Seriously? What is the real reason you're here?"

"Why did you go out with duke today?"

"What. Is that why you came here? To ask me about my date with Duke?"

"Oh it's a date now."

"Yes it was. And how was your date with the witch?"

"She is not a witch. But Duke of all people."

"Yes Duke. He's charming and nice."

"Oh, please"

"And have you seen him shirtless? HOT!"

"When did you see him shirtless?"

"I just did ok. Wait why do you care so much Nathan. I thought you're going out with the witch."

"She's not a witch Audrey. And I don't care if you go out with Duke. Wait why do you care so much about my breakfast?"

"I don't care about your breakfast."

"Then why did you give me one word answers today."

"Because, well because I just did."

"Wait were you jealous?

"What me jealous, please Nathan. Wait why are you here, is it because you were jealous?"

"No, I was just worried about you, because Duke is not the charming sweet person you think he is."

"I don't think that."

"Then why did you go out with him?"

"Because. Because you went out with the witch. Yeah I know she is not a witch. But I think she is. That sounded mean didn't it? Well it"

"AUDREY!"

"Yeah?"

Nathan gave Audrey a small soft kiss that made her head go blank.

"Don't ever go out with Duke again."

"As long as you don't have pancakes with the witch."

"Ok plus she doesn't even like pancakes."

"I knew it."

"You know I think I like something more than pancakes."

"yeah what?"

"Kissing you."

"Well then Nathan you should do what you like."

"I think I will"

Then he kissed her again, this time even his head went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Haven or the characters. All belong to the people who made the show.**

A new one shot between Nathan and Audrey.

Special thanks to Abigail, iamlikescool, Devin.

_I can't believe it. Why is Jess here in mine and Nathan's office? I guess I have to be nice to her. Wow who knew Nathan is so cute when he is nervous. He's just so adorable. I hate Jess for making Nathan feel like that. I mean I want him to be happy and everything. But I just wish he can act so cute and adorable with me. But I guess he only does that with Jess. I hate her. But for Nathan I'll be nice to her._

_Seriously, why did Nathan have to invite Jess? I mean sure if the fiancé was the telepathic killer, we both can get sliced, but still. I mean I am his partner not jess. Nathan is supposed to trust his life with his partner which is ME. Audrey Parker. Ahhh. _

_Ok, so the whole vase braking thing kind of spooked me out. I was glad Nathan was with me. And then when I touched the drawing that looked like Nathan he went flying toward the wall. That was well weird but it did answer a lot of questions. "_OMG, Nathan are you ok?" "Yes, getting thrown across the room by nothing is not something that happens often." "Yeah, well did you just see why you were thrown across the room?" "yes, and don't think about touching the drawing again Audrey." "Fine" "Ok, I got a question. Why did she draw me?" "I don't know but it is very good." "Ok. Well how about we go and find her now."

_Well we found the bad guy, then he well let just say weird stuff happened again. So now Nathan went to Jess's place and I am getting ready to go to dukes. I mean why should I be alone moping around when Nathan is having a good time with jess. _

_So the next morning, I was sitting at my desk doing some paper work when Nathan walked in. _"Morning Audrey" "Morning Nathan. So how did your date with Jess go" "fine" "Cool. So I guess she'll be coming here for lunch or maybe you'll be going out." "No." "No? what do you mean no?" "It didn't really work out between us." "Then why did you say your date was fine?" "Because it was." "Ha?" "well we had a good time, but it just wasn't what I thought it would be like." "Oh. Ok." "So I heard you had drinks with duke." "I had drinks at dukes, not exactly with him." "Oh. Ok."_ They worked on their paper work until lunch time. "_so you want to go to the diner for lunch?" "Sure. All this sitting around is making me hungry." "Hey Nathan" "Yeah?" 'can we stop at the art shop?" "Sure, why?" "Well I was going to buy those paste stuff that you buy." "Oh. I thought you didn't know what those are. Or how to use them." "I don't." "Then why do you want them." "Well I kind of wanted to know how you feel stuff. I mean that I want to know you, well I guess get to know how you do stuff. Ok I'm just talking too much now. I'll shut up." "Ok, now that you're done rambling, do you want me to teach you how to use them?" "Seriously?" "Well you do want to get to know me." "Ha ha funny. But thanks." "You're welcome. Can we go eat now?"

_Audrey walked into the office she shared with Nathan. "_Hey Nathan thanks for teaching me how to use the paste stuff. It was fun." "Yeah it was. Audrey." "Yes?" "If I do something will you get offended?" " Well it depends. What do you want to do_?" Nathan stood up from his seat, glancing at Audrey who walked toward him. Audrey's heart was pounding as her stomach refused to sit still. She made her way around the table. His arms reach around her, pulling her in for a hug. If anything could make her feel safe, it was a hug from Nathan. He leaned in as she closed her eyes. So close she could spell the flouriest scent coming from his breath, which she knew she would never forget this moment. Their lips met before she remembered to take a breath. Audrey kissed Nathan passionately, never wanting to it be over. Then he pulled away but never looking away from her._ "No, I'm not offended." "Good, because I wanted to do that for a long time." "Well you can make up for that." _Then they started kissing again._


End file.
